


Little Things

by vices_and_virtues



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kind of angsty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vices_and_virtues/pseuds/vices_and_virtues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are little things, fairly insignificant in the grand scheme of her but important to him nonetheless. Written for day two of Levi Week.<br/>EDIT: Now with a second chapter.<br/>These are little things she notices, and she doesn't think he'd really be quite the same without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of loosely based on the song Little Things by One Direction, which my sister was playing the kitchen as she did the dishes. When I say kind of loosely, I mean it just gave me the idea and the title. Other than, not really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are little things, fairly insignificant in the grand scheme of her but important to him nonetheless.

There are a lot of things about Hanji that he likes.

He likes the way her eyes dart around when someone calls her name, and how they sparkle when she smiles or gets excited. He likes how she can cross her second toe over her big one on her right foot (and only her right, but not for lack of trying). He likes when she pushes her goggles up on her forehead when she does her experiments. He likes the way her hair curls around her shoulders in the mornings. He likes the long, twisting, puckered burn scar that starts on her left hip and snakes up her side and briefly over her stomach almost reaching her armpit (she has dozens of scars of course, some even worse, but that one interested him the most because it definitely wasn't the kind of burn scar you got from a Titan, although he had yet worked up the courage to ask about it). He likes her snaggletooth, the little one on her lower jaw that's actually kind of funny because the rest of her teeth are perfect and straight, and he likes the way she doesn't seem to care. He especially likes the way she talks to him, like he isn't anything special. He'd kill for more people to treat him like that (although that might get the opposite of the desired effect).

These are little things, fairly insignificant in the grand scheme of her but important to him nonetheless.

It's times like this when he considers telling her these things, the times when he pulls back to look at her and is suddenly struck by just how beautiful she is, but he knows that if he did she would laugh. She would tease him and call him a "big ol' softie," and then maybe hug him. Not that that would really bother him, even if it made it past the confines of one of their rooms or her lab, but because it's just so silly, so domestic. Not fitting of a soldier at all.

So he just settles for kissing her again, and hopes it gets his point across well enough.

(at least, until there came a time when he didn't have to settle anymore, but that is neither here nor there)


	2. Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's silly, she knows, these little things she notices, but she doesn't think he'd really be quite the same without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to add a second chapter, mostly just because I was asked.

There are a lot of things about Levi that she likes.

She likes his eyes, pale blue with thick black lashes that look more like they’d been drawn on with pen, and the faint quirk of his eyebrow at just about anything he deemed less than sensible. She likes the scar on his ear, the raised white one that he’s had as long as she’d known him. She likes his bedhead, and she likes smoothing it down for him in the mornings, despite his claims of hypocrisy (“You can do my hair but not your own?”) and the fact he’s going to shampoo her efforts away in the shower anyway. She likes the funny contrast between his peaked childlike face and sturdy, muscular build, and his complete lack of concern about it, even in the face of, "I thought you'd be taller," comments. She likes his hands, rough and calloused and scarred, only slightly larger than hers when they close around her fingers. She likes the reliable, methodical sound of him cracking his joints, every one every night before he goes to bed. She especially likes how he treats her, not like some crazy Titan-loving freak, but not quite like a respected squad leader either. He just treats her like a regular person, and she’s grateful for it.

These are little things she notices, and she doesn't think he'd really be quite the same without them.

She might like to tell him these things sometime eventually. Not right now of course; too much is going on, and it doesn’t seem appropriate anyhow, given the situation. People are dying, and there is no time to waste on words that she might not be able to articulate anyway.

Yes, not now. For now, she’d rather just stretch out beside him and just talk, talk about silly, nonsensical things, and hopes that her affection for him comes across well enough.


End file.
